Don't Think Me A Fool
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: One Shot Request, Yamada Hanatarou OC. The moment they met, there was nothing that they didn't like about one another. Nothing they couldn't tell each other... So... Why does Yamada seem so distant? SHORT !AU!


_This is a One Shot Request from by kayko-white-wolf_. _Now, normally, I don't do Bleach, but it was such a sweet idea. Why don't I do bleach? Because I started watching, but never finished. Hope you enjoy, hun! And I'm sorry I couldn't put the confession directly in the start, but it just fit so nicely this way! - Scitah_

* * *

"Oh, come on Yamada!" Naru cried exasperatedly, "You don't really expect me to believe that you're that busy!?" she'd planned on walking around with Yamada Hanatarou that evening, seeing as how a festival was being held.

Yamada blinked nervously, then shook his head, "I can't. I'm sorry, but I had plans prior to this."

"You can break them! You've always broken our plans!" Naru huffed before a thought occurred, "Do you not like me? Is that why you avoid me so much?"

Yamada paled, then shook his head roughly, "N-no! That's not it at all!"

With a short wave of her hand, Yamada shut his trap and stared wide eyed as she spoke, "Fine. What ever. I'll just go by myself! You know… I thought you were my friend. I guess I was wrong. Funny thing is, I can't find a reason for you to have lied to me for so long… I guess it's just because you're a coward and I'm not. Have fun with what ever it is you've had planned, Yamada."

And when she walked away, both felt a crushing upon their hearts.

Yamada liked Naru Kitaske since he met her, but there was no way she could ever like him, right? Wrong. That's why she wanted to go to the festival with him. To finally express what she's been hiding.

Sure, her rough past made it hard for her to adjust to things and people. Made it hard to trust others and for others to trust her, but the moment the two met, it was like taking a chair to a mirrored room wall. Everything they knew seemed to just shatter and all that was left were those fragmented and oddly shaped pieces.

And, in fact, Yamada liked Naru so much, that he found it hard to behave properly around her. So, in order not to seem so foolish, he had to spend less time with her alone and more time with a group of friends! He figured, she would think of him as some idiot, and he did not want that. He'd been working on improving just to impress the tough-as-nails girl.

He loved how her green eyes would lighten as she laughed, and sometimes, he felt breathless when they shined in his direction. Yamada wanted to see how her hair felt, that short brown hair that on a windy day, if he was lucky, could smell the sweet fragrance all it's own.

He didn't mind that she was four inches taller than him, he just adored her. She was so… Different from a lot of the people he hung out with.

So, later that night, the guilt in his gut made him dress in something nice and head out to the festival. It was beautifully lit and there was laughter and merriment. It was in a word, fantastic! But it would be better if he could find Naru.

He wandered for a long while, nodding and waving at a few people he recognized and even a few he did not. But, who doesn't?

By the time an hour had passed, he spotted her. He could tell it was her by the way she seemed to stand so angrily, the way she shook her head to get her hair out of her face, and the way she snarled at other people. That made Yamada both happy and worried. There was no doubt in his mind that he had set her in that mood… But, at least he found her!

As if feeling Yamada staring at her, Naru turned and looked around, not seeing Yamada at first. But the moment she caught his blue eyes, both their hearts seemed to flutter.

For the longest moment, the two wished only to run to one another. Wished only to confess themselves. To hold one another.

But, Naru turned sharply and paced into a large crowd.

Cursing himself and her stubbornness, Yamada raced after her, trying in vein to find the young woman he wished only to lavish with his feelings. He would catch glimpses of her turning a corner or pushing through the people. And on occasion, he'd find someone on their back from being shoved roughly.

Heaving a sigh after a long chase to the end of the festival, where people were coming and going, he halted and looked around, trying his damnedest to spot Naru, but to no avail.

When he turned to look back at the festival, he spotted her standing at the opposite end of a small and dark street. A sudden feeling of relief mixed with dread filled him, but he wouldn't let that stop him.

Stepping into the narrow street, Yamada quickly approached, "Naru… Let me explain myself before you judge me…"

"No. Let me explain something to you; You ditched me so much and what the hell was I supposed to think? I was always able to make you laugh and you always seemed to enjoy my company when we were with other! Do I make you feel threatened?"

"No! Of course not!" he stammered, trying desperately.

"Then what? I don't understand why you wouldn't want to go places with me? It's not like I'm gonna intentionally hurt you or something!"

"That wasn't why-"

"I mean, the moment I met you-" her face went from pissed and livid to nostalgic and worried, "I felt that I could trust you." her green eyes turned to him, screaming a feeling he couldn't quite pin, "Yamada… I really liked you when we met, and the reason I wanted to take you here was to…" she froze a moment, biting her lower lip, "To tell you that I think I love you…"

Yamada let this soak in and didn't say a word he was so shocked. His jaw gaped.

"No. Not that I think…" she placed a hand to her forehead, "That I know I love you."

Now she wouldn't look at him, and that's all he wanted to see, were her eyes. "Naru… Look at me."

She shook her head, "Why?"

"Please?" he whispered, stepping silently closer.

She turned her head, eyes full of hurt and gasped at how close he was.

"Naru…" his hand reached up and pushed her long bangs from her face before cupping her cheek with a warm and sweet smile, "I love you too."

"What?" she gasped out, blushing lightly. This was the side only Yamada could see. The only person she wanted to see it was the young man in front of her.

Yamada chuckled lightly, "That's why I avoided being alone with you… So I didn't make you think that I was some bumbling fool or something to that effect. I, uh…" he glanced down, "I wanted to impress you…"

Her lips parted in slight awe before she frowned, "You idiot! I thought you hated me!" she was now shaking him, "Do you understand how much that hurt?!"

"Ah-ah-ah-hah-ah-st-ah-op-sh-sh-shak-ing-me-ee-ee-ah!" he called out.

She stopped as asked and laughed nervously, "Sorry."

Yamada blinked rapidly and shook his head, "I'd forgotten how strong you were…"

"You don't hate me, do you?" she asked and the question alone made him feel so bad.

"No! How could I?"

That simple answer brought a huge grin to Naru's face and without a second thought, her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him so hard that he felt dizzy again.

Naru's older brother and younger sister looked down the street and sighed in relief, "Finally!" both called to the two lovers, who gaped.

* * *

_Want a One Shot or a Smut Shot? All information at this .com/blog/114/495_


End file.
